


Rubber Ducky You're the One

by Patchcat



Series: Sarcasm and Sass [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 01:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patchcat/pseuds/Patchcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles comes home to find Derek in the bath, singing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rubber Ducky You're the One

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Mating Game Round 1, Bonus Challenge 2

Stiles comes into his boyfriend’s bedroom to hear a strange sound coming from the attached bath. Closer listening reveals it to be Derek quietly crooning the Rubber Ducky song as he splashes around. Stiles is a little shocked because 1) he didn’t know Derek could sing, 2) he didn’t know Derek liked _baths_ , and 3) he had thought that the wolf-faced rubber duck he’d seen sitting on the side of the tub was an ironic statement of Derek’s rather dry sense of humor. 

The splashing and the singing stop suddenly and Stiles realizes that he's probably about to be caught. Thinking quickly, he bounces onto the bed, shedding clothes as he goes. When Derek comes out of the bathroom, Stiles is just laying there, naked and half-hard and fighting so hard not to smile that his face looks like an epileptic contortionist.

Derek freezes and stares warily at Stiles. "What are you doing here, Stiles?" He sound a little exasperated, but then again, he always does with Stiles. Slowly, he makes his way over to the bed and stands there, looming.

"Oh, just thought I'd drop by, see what you were doing." Stiles loses the fight with this face and just grins outright as he starts to slowly stroke himself. "Sounded like you were having a nice bath."

For a second, Derek's expression turns _hunted_ , and then it smooths out into his perpetual scowl. Stiles is having none of that, and he reaches out to grab Derek's wrist, pulling, at the same time as he yanks the towel off of that hot bod.

Derek's just stunned enough by the move that Stiles gets him down on the bed and under him without a fight. Leaning down, Stiles goes in for a kiss, pressing down and licking between Derek's stunned lips. Reaching between them, Stiles cups Derek's flaccid cock, stroking it into hardness. Derek's moaning into Stiles' mouth drives him on, and it doesn't take long before Derek's coming all over them both.

Stiles drops down on top of Derek and just ruts against him, driving his dick through the mess between them. Just a few strokes later, and he's adding to it, coming with a long, low moan that might be Derek's name and might just be noise.

They lay there for a few minutes, catching their breath; and then Derek grimaces and pushes Stiles up and off. "You know, I did _just_ get out of the bath, Stiles. Now I need another one."

Stiles chuckles and rolls off the bed. "'Sokay. That means I can join you," he says with a ridiculous eye waggle that's probably supposed to be suggestive, but just comes off as silly.

Derek snorts and rolls his eyes, heading back to the bathroom. Stiles follows, humming under his breath, and gets ready for some epic teasing.


End file.
